Demasiado Tarde para nuestro Amor
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Ash Ketchum decide viajar a Kanto luego de ganar la liga de Kalos y él no viene solo junto a pikachu viene con sus amigos Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, quienes venían a Pueblo Paleta, después de dar por terminado, con éxito su viaje por dicha región, y nuestro entrenador estaba muy feliz, pero que pasará si Serena le dice la verdad a Ash ¿que pasará con Misty? lean y descubrelo.


**_Tarde Para Nuestro Amor._**

**_Por:_**

**_Josélito. _**

_**Erase unas vez una mañana y vemos, que Ash Ketchum viene a Kanto luego de ganar la liga de Kalos y él no viene solo junto a pikachu viene con sus amigos Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, quienes venían a Pueblo Paleta, después de dar por terminado, con éxito su viaje por dicha región, y nuestro entrenador venía muy contento de haber conseguido ser el campeón de la región, y entonces decidió venir a Kanto para descansar después de una larga jornada de trabajo, Mientras su amiga quién lo conoció en el campamento de la región de Kanto ya hace mucho tiempo ya venía pensando en confesarle todo lo que siente por él; pero lo que no sabe ella es que se llevará una gran sorpresa que va a llevar la chica peli miel, pues será cuenta de que él ama a otra chica y eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría**__**, después hubo un fuerte Ruido que la saco enseguida de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino habían llegado a pueblo natal de Ash. **_

—Muy bien chicos sean bienvenidos a mi región Kanto y a mi humilde hogar pueblo paleta dijo el chico de cabello negro muy alborotado.

—Wow no ha cambiado nada pueblo paleta dijo serena muy sorprendida del lugar desde la última vez en que lo visito.

—Qué bonito lugar Ash pero dime algo a donde iremos primero dijeron Bonnie y Clemont, al unisonó.

—Por qué no vamos a donde el profesor Oak propuso, Ash a todos los presentes, tengo bastante años de que no los veo dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

—Me parece una excelente idea, dijo Serena muy emocionada, y entonces ella pensó cuando lleguemos a la casa de Ash se lo diré dijo Serena para sí misma.

**_Entonces ellos llegaron a su destino al laboratorio del profesor Oak. _**

_—_Hola muy buenos días saludo muy feliz el entrenador pokèmon al ver al profesor llegar en donde él se encontraba.

—Hola muy buenos días Ash y dime como te ha ido en tu más reciente viaje pregunto el científico, quién estudia a todos los pokèmon.

**_Pero antes de que Ash le pudiera contestar, una estampida se aproximaba no eran nada más y nada menos que todos los pokèmon de Ash quienes provocaban toda esa estampida, quiénes terminaron atropellando a su entrenador favorito, y Serena se preocupó mucho por él._**

—Ashhh estás bien grito Serena muy desesperada, por lo sucedido a Ash, Pero de quién son todos estos pokèmon quiénes provocaron la estampida, que casi dejan te dejan aplastado dijo un tanto furiosa serena.

—Alguien anotó la matricula del camión de que me aplastó, dijo Ash un poco mareado, pero rápidamente se recupera y le dice, no te preocupes Serena ellos son todos mis pokèmon, y ellos me saludan así todo el tiempo dijo el chico de tez morena.

—Wow, en serio preguntaron sus amigos al futuro maestro pokèmon, aun sin poder creerle lo que sucedió recientemente.

—Síp es la verdad dijo Ash con toda sinceridad.

—Ok Ash te creemos amigo dijeron todos.

—Eh Ash dijo el profesor un poco desconcertado no quisiera ser descortés, pero ¿me presentarías a tus amigos? Pregunto el profesor Oak.

—Oh sí discúlpame profesor me olvide completamente de presentarles a mis amigos dijo Ash, poco avergonzado, ellos son Serena Bonnie y Clemont.

—Sip tal como lo dijo Ash y somos muy buenos amigos de él profesor Oak, y para mí es un placer presentarme, mi nombre es Serena, dijo la chica de piel clara.

—Yo soy Bonnie y soy la hermana menor de Clemont, y nosotros vivimos en cuidad Lumulia, dijo la chica.

—Mi nombre es Clemont; y yo soy un líder de gimnasio de cuidad Lumulia, pero Actualmente me encuentro acompañándolo en su viaje.

**_Después de presentarse y de hablar de sus logros por la región de Kalos, sin dudas alguna el profesor estaba muy feliz y orgulloso, con los logros alcanzados por Ash, Cuando él entrenador pokèmon pregunto en donde se encontraba Tracey, y el profesor le contó que Misty lo había invitado a que la visitará a su gimnasio, de la nada le entró una fuerte oleada de celos incontrolables, y fue entonces cuando él se terminó de dar cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Misty, pero más sin embargo lo que él no se imaginaba era de que él destino le tenía preparado un par de sorpresas una de ellas era que cierta preformista pokèmon se le iba a declarar, pero el chico le iba a partir su corazón con la noticia de que cierto entrenador no iría a corresponder sus sentimientos y ella estaba muy decidida a luchar por él pero cuando ella la vea, decidirá no hacerlo por qué Ash es muy feliz con ella y ella quiere su felicidad aun no sea con ella, y la segunda sorpresa que se llevará el pueblerino del lugar es que cuando él se le confiese a Misty ella le corresponderá sus sentimientos, y entonces Ash ya vio que era tarde y decidió irse para su casa a ver a su madre. _**

—Muy bien profesor ya es tiempo, de que nos vayamos ya que se está haciendo muy tarde, y yo tengo muchas ganas de ver a mamá ya que por ahorita, no voy para ningún lugar.

—Hasta muy pronto profesor se despidieron todos antes de irse hacia la residencia Ketchum.

—Hasta pronto Chicos contesto el profesor.

**_Después de un rato de camina por el bosque de pueblo paleta vemos a una serena un tanto preocupada por perder iba tan perdida entre sus pensamiento; pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Ash le habló. _**

—Tierra a Serena, repito tierra a serena, responda por favor dijo Ash un poco preocupado por la actitud de su amiga.

— ¿Eh Ash que pasa? Pregunto Serena un tanto asustada.

—Eso mismo yo quiero saber dijo Ash un tanto sonrojado.

—Eh no pasa nada tranquilo no te preocupes por mí, dijo Serena fingiendo estar muy bien.

**_Mientras tanto en la casa de la Señora Ketchum vemos a cierta chica pelirroja acompañando a la Sra. Ketchum y la vemos conversando muy animadamente como si fueran madre e hija Delia le estaba dando el valor necesario, para que ella se le confesase a Ash pero Misty tenía de que Ash le hiriera cuando supiera que ella estaba enamorada de Ash, Misty lo amaba con todo su corazón, y en ese momento llegaron a los que estaban esperando, y lo que vio Ash lo dejo sin habla. _**

—H-H-Hola Misty te ves muy linda dijo Ash tartamudeando un poco y muy sonrojado.

H-H-Hola Ash has crecido mucho últimamente Eh señor maestro pokèmon dijo una Misty muy feliz de ver a Ash.

—Hola hijo es bueno verte de nuevo dijo la señora Ketchum a su único hijo, eh Ash nos vas a presentar a tus amigos dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez.

—Eh sí dijo Ash un poco apenado por la situación bien les voy a presentar a mis nuevos amigos, ellos son Serena Bonnie y Clemont, dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

— ¿Quién es ella? Ash pregunto la señora Ketchum señalando a Serena.

0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0

—Mamá ella es Serena yo a ella la conocí en un campamento que organizó el profesor Oak hace mucho tiempo.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte Serena dijo la Sra. Ketchum.

—Muchas gracias Sra. Ketchum dijo Serena Alegremente.

—Tal como Ash nos presentó mi nombre Serena y yo quiero ser la mejor preformista pokèmon en todo el mundo dijo la chica de la región de Kalos.

—Hola mi hombre es Bonnie y soy la hermana menor de Clemont y nosotros venimos de la cuidad Lumalia en Kalos, dijo Bonnie.

—Hola mi nombre es Clemont y yo soy el hermano mayor de Bonnie y también soy líder de gimnasio en cuidad Lumulia.

—Wow eres líder de gimnasio de tú cuidad yo también fui líder de gimnasio sabías Clemont dijo Misty al inventor.

—Wow en serio pregunto muy asombrado.

—Síp es además ahorita quiero descansar he tenido un largo viaje yo vengo de cuidad celeste y está largo de pueblo paleta y es muy cansado tener una batalla ahorita dijo Misty.

—No te preocupe Misty yo también estoy muy cansado para tener un duelo ahorita, dijo Clemont.

—Y a ti Ash te comieron la lengua los ratones o que dijo su mejor amiga al futuro maestro pokèmon.

—Eh no Misty, él estaba muy impresionado dijo Ash y él podía ver a una Misty algo ruborizada y mientras una serena estaba muy triste, más sin embargo luchará hasta el final para poder ganarse el corazón de Ash.

**_Ya todos estaban comiendo en el comedor de la señora Ketchum y ella podía ver muy claramente cual eran las intenciones de Serena ella también se había enamorado de su hijo pero para su infortunio ya sabía que hijo ya había escogido a alguien más hace mucho tiempo solo que él no lo sabía hasta ahora, entonces Serena se dio obligada a decirle la verdad a Ash de una vez por todas. _**

—Ash tengo una cosa que decirte, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo por miedo pero de todas formas te lo diré.

—Adelante; Serena sabes que me puedes decir todo lo que tú quieras, dijo el entrenador.

—Ash es que yo te amo con todo mi corazón dijo la chica pelimiel a su entonces amigo, pero él le rechazará, su declaración.

—Esto Misty no lo pudo aguantar más, y salió corriendo de ahí y Ash, se preocupó que a Misty le pasará algo malo.

—Yo lo siento Serena, pero yo amo a otra chica dijo Ash a Serena y ella le comprendió lo que él le dijo, y acepto que lo había perdido y tenía que dejarlo ir, y entonces ella dijo.

—Es Misty verdad dijo Serena en un tono afligido pero un poco alegre de ver que Ash ama a Misty, entonces dijo Que esperas ve por ella Ash le regaño Serena.

—Hijo ve por ella dijo Su madre interrumpiendo lo que Ash estaba a punto de contestarle a Serena.

—Sí mamá ya voy le respondió Ash.

**_Por qué esto me está pasando a mí no lo puedo entender por qué yo no puedo ser feliz con él dijo una Misty muy dolida, pero lo que no sabía es que Ash ya la había encontrado y el entrenador decidió aclararle esté mal entendido que se había formado. _**

—Misty dijo Ash.

—Vete Ash tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, dijo una furiosa Misty.

—Pero Misty repitió Ash.

—Pero nada Ash tan solo vete y déjame solo sí por favor, dijo Misty muy triste.

—No me iré le insistió Ash, No hasta que yo te tenga que decir toda la verdad, dijo Ash muy decidido a no perderla.

—Bien Ash tú ganas te escucharé dijo Misty un poco más tranquila y calmada.

—Sí después de lo que te diga yo tú sigues pensando lo mismo yo lo entenderé y yo no te volveré a molestarte y a buscarte.

—Adelante Ash dime lo que me tengas que decir no me harás cambiar de opinión dijo muy seria Misty.

—Ash tragó grueso ante la advertencia pero para la suerte de nuestro querido entrenador pokèmon lo que Misty le advirtió no pasará, al saber de qué él también la ama a ella [a Misty].

—Misty Waterflower **_Yo Ash Ketchum Yo Te Amo Mucho,_** desde el primer momento en el que nos conocimos por primera vez, mientras tanto Misty estaba muy impactada con la noticia era lo que ella esperaba que él le dijera a ella, pero debido a su silencio y no dijo nada, él lo tomó como una respuesta negativa, y luego antes de que se fuera él chico ella reaccionó, justo a tiempo.

—Ash espera por favor **_Yo También Te Amo Ash Ketchum, _**dijo Misty muy feliz con la noticia que le dio a Ash a ella de que él la amaba con todo su corazón.

—Entonces tú me tú me amas Ash pregunto la líder de Cuidad Celeste a su ahora amigo, dijo Misty con un poco de miedo.

—Pues claro que yo te amo Mist yo te amo de todo corazón dijo Ash muy alegre y él la hará la siguiente pregunta a su mejor amiga.

—Misty quiero que tú me respondas con mucha sinceridad dijo el entrenador de pelo azabache a su mejor amiga.

—Adelante Ash con tú pregunta, dijo la sirenita.

—Misty te gustaría ser mi novia dijo el entrenador pokèmon a su mejor amiga.

—Sí Ash claro que gustaría ser tú novia no hay nada que me haría más feliz que ser tú novia dijo la chica.

—Gracias Misty por hacerme el chico más feliz sobre de la tierra, dijo muy alegre el entrenador pokèmon.

—Gracias a ti por darnos una oportunidad en nuestra relación dijo Misty a su amado.

0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0

—Lo que sea por ti Misty lo que sea dijo el entrenador pokèmon.

—Si creen que me voy a quedar con las manos cruzadas, sin hacer nada está muy equivocados yo destruiré su noviazgo dijo Serena en voz muy alta pero fueron escuchados por la pareja y Ash no estaba muy contento con la actitud de serena.

—Así que tú nos vas a separar a mí de Ash si crees que te lo permitiremos pues estás muy equivocada dijo una Misty quien se enfadó por la que ex amiga de Ash quería hacer.

—Y yo que fui un estúpido en hacerte caso que eres mi amiga pero veo que me equivoque sobre ti serena, tú estás muy cegada por los celos y eso no te deja ver la verdad, pero a partir de ahora ya tú no eres mi amiga y ya no eres Bienvenida en nuestra familia, dijo Ash Ketchum muy molesto a ex amiga serena.

—Bien dicho Ash por casi y nos logra separar y está vez no te lo perdonaré esta vez y vemos que Misty saca a fiel compañero y se revela su fiel mazo, y entonces dijo no debiste de temerte en nuestra relación, y entonces golpeo a serena y la mandó a volar lejos de aquí puramente al estilo del equipo rocket.

—Bien hecho Misty celebro, a ver si no se atreve a molestarnos una vez más dijo el moreno.

—Gracias Ash y luego se acercaron y compartieron su primer beso como una linda pareja.

**_Así ellos sellaron sus promesas de amor y de fidelidad que se juraron uno a otros para siempre, empezaron a formalizar lo que era su relación y todos estaban muy contentos con la noticia menos una pero ella va a camino a Kalos, debido al gran golpe que le otorgo Misty a Serena, por meter sus narices en donde ella no puede hacerlo. _**

**_^Fin^_**

**_Josélito Fuera. _**

**_Descargo: tanto pokèmon y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri_**

**_Bueno espero que les guste esté nuevo fic Tibetana es para tú cumple, espero que sea de tú total agrado amiga._**

**_Ya saben que termine Pika AAML la versión en español espero que les haya gustado mucho está historia, ya que a mí me gustó mucho traducirla al español. Ya pueden buscarme en Face mí página es Fan Fic Joselito CR-Sato-Kasu, espero pronto reviews de esta historia y en estos días subiré dos más y después Joselito, se tomará unas pequeñas vacaciones para volver a escribir con mucha más inspiración._**

**_~Joselito.~_**

**_0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0_**


End file.
